A procura de um acompanhante
by Sayumii
Summary: Porque eu nunca levo meu namorado aos lugares onde eu vou? Fácil... Porque ele não existe! [Feita em homenagem para a minha amiga Sam e o namorado dela, Kanon!][Capítulo 04 ON]
1. O grande problema de Samantha!

**A procura de um acompanhante**

**por: Hitachiin Sayumi**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**-Saint Seiya não é meu. É do Kurumada-sensei**_

_**-A Samantha também não me pertence. Ela pertece a minha amiga Tata.**_

_**-Créditos a oOo Princess Andrômeda oOo por corrigir meus errinhos, nessa fic XD**_

Quando encarei o rosto sorridente de Marin em minha frente, senti meu mundo desabar.

Ah?! Não conhece-me? Então, permita-me que me apresente e conte meu pequeno drama a você, caro leitor. Chamo-me Samantha Lothus, tenho 24 anos de vida e trabalho como professora de Artes na famosa e bem conceituada Athena Sanctuary, a escola de mensalidade mais alta de toda a Grécia. O que é um ponto positivo, já que meu salário para aguentar adolescentes rebeldes não é nem um pouco baixo.

Bom, mas voltando ao meu pequeno problema...

Marin, uma de minhas amigas dentro daquele lugar, dá aula de Educação Física às meninas da escola, junto ao seu colega e futuro marido, Aiolia. Eles estavam namorando havia tanto tempo que, bem, eu achei que até eu casaria-me antes deles.

Então, em uma certa segunda-feira, ela entrou na sala dos professores eufórica dizendo que finalmente casar-se-ia, eu fui uma das primieras a cumprimentá-la. Realmente fiquei feliz por minha amiga, mas quando ela falou que eu poderia levar meu misterioso namorado ao casamento, desabei na cadeira mais próxima.

Este namorado misterioso ao qual ela se referiu, era o sonho de todas as mulheres da escola. Lindo, inteligente, bem sucedido... Havia apenas um pequeno probelma neste meu "namorado".

Ele não existia de verdade!

Eu não consegui dar uma aula decente hoje. E tudo por culpa dessa mentira!

Droga de medo. Sério, as vezes eu me acho patética. Eu inventei todo esse drama, por que aos 24 anos eu ainda não tinha um maldito namorado! E todas as mulheres da escola tem. Verdade! Só as crianças que não tem. Ou será que elas já tem?

Ao chegar em casa a única coisa que eu queria, era que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse inteira. Como vou escapar dessa? Não posso simplesmente dizer que acabamos. Seria estranho. Ao menos, se não fosse comigo, eu acharia estranho.

O telefone tocou, eu olhei para o irritante aparelho que não parava de tocar nenhum segundo. Quem quer que fosse poderia esperar.

Mas o pequeno aparato eletrônico não desistia, era persistente. Queria realmente me afastar de meu mundo. Mas com certeza não poderia ser um telefonema tão urgente. A pessoa desistiria e retornaria mais tarde.

Ou pelo visto, não. Após os toques cessarem, recomeçaram. Agora pareciam-me ainda mais insuportáveis.

- Alô? - eu atendi com a voz carrancuda.

- Que mau humor, garota!- disse uma voz animada do outro lado da linha.

- Isabella?

- Não! A vovózinha! - Respondeu sarcásticamente sua interlocutora.

É bom ver que algumas coisas nunca mudam. Isabella Mewadones é uma de minhas melhores amigas. Nós estudávamos juntas desde o primário, mas na faculdade nos distanciamos um pouco. Ela foi para Milão, cursar a faculdade de moda, enquanto eu fiquei pela Grécia mesmo, cursando a faculdade para poder dar aulas de Arte.

- É ótimo falar com você de novo, Bella - falei com num suspiro cansado.

- É? Pois não é o que me parece! Desembuche, garota! O que foi que aconteceu?

Tudo o que eu queria era poder falar com alguém, tentar arranjar alguma solução. Por isso fiquei quase meia hora falando sobre a pequena mentira que eu havia criado. E que agora, podia destruir a minha reputação entre as pessoas.

- Que coisa! Por que você foi criar uma mentira dessas, Sam? Você deveria saber que mentira tem perna curta!

- Grande ajuda essa sua! Guarde o sermão para depois. Agora eu preciso de idéias para me ajudarem - exclamei exaltada ao telefone

- Hum... Eu talvez tenha uma idéia...

- VERDADE? - Berrei. Tão alto que quase estourei o telefone telefone. Suspeito de que até o pessoal que estava na esquina ouviu

- Faça-me ficar surda e não contarei nada!

- Desculpe-me... Mas conte-me! Qual é sua idéia?! - Eu sentia uma vontade incontrolável de esganá-la. Estarmos falando por telefone era o único motivo pelo qual não o fazia.

- Não contarei por telefone. Quero estar à sua frente quando falar, para ver em seus olhos a reação... - Isabella ria muito. Eu não queria ao menos imaginar o tipo de idéia que aquela louca mente havia formulado.

- Oh! Ótimo. Amanhã passe no colégio depois das aulas e então almoçaremos juntas. O que acha? - Sabia que no dia seguinte os garotos não teriam aula. Como se eles sequer importassem-se.

- Fechado! Saga terá de resolver alguns assuntos, então não nos veremos até à noite, o que nos dá tempo de conversar sobre tudo!

Saga era o namorado da Bella. Ele sim era um namorado perfeito. Era extremamente bem sucedido, era belo, Com um corpo escultural e acima de tudo: Ele a amava muito. Sortuda.

-Espero que sua solução tenha um mínimo de decência.

-Não preocupe-se, Sam! Você irá adora-la! - Era possível para mim imaginar a expressão de Isabella naquele momento. Com certeza um sorriso sádico estava formado em seus lábios.

Ah, Zeus! Onde eu fui me meter?!

_**N.A: Sim, eu sei que eu sou uma inútil, não precisam falar U.u**_

_**Tenho um monte de fics para atualizar e não atualizei nenhuma. Mas uma hora eu atualizo XD. Eu tinha que escrever essa fic .**_

_**A inspiração pra ela veio enquanto eu assistia um filme que eu não lembro o nome XD. Então decidi homemagear minha amiga Sam, com ela .**_

_**Annukkete, obrigada mais uma vez por betar a fic pra mim!**_

_**Espero que gostem :D**_

_**Kisu, Kisu, Ja Ne :**_


	2. E a Grande Idéia de Isabella!

**A procura de um acompanhante**

**por Hitachiin Sayumi**

_Capítulo 02: A grande idéia de Isabella!_

Realmente eu achei que aquele dia não podia ficar pior. Por causa dos trabalhos sobre Poussin que eu tive que corrigi, fiquei até às 4:00 da manhã acordada. Tentei tirar um pequeno cochilo mas não consegui. Uma maldita pergunta ainda martelava na minha cabeça.

O que diabos, Isabella ia fazer?

E com esta pergunta na mente eu fui para o colégio. E aqui estou eu tentando dar uma explicação sobre as obras Botticelli e não recebo nenhuma atenção do meus "estimados alunos". Se não fosse pelo salário eu já tinha gritado e saído daquela maldita sala, para nunca mais aparecer! E eu quase fiz isso, pois depois de uma garota me escrever que Botticelli era do movimento iluminsta, eu entendi que naquelas cabeças ocas não iria entrar nada além de maquiagem e festas.

Realmente as aulas eram melhores no meu tempo...

Quando eu saí da escola, após outro dia de aulas mal dadas, fiquei contente ao ver Isabella em frente ao colégio confrome combinamos. Os longos e loiros cabelos estavam bem escovados e os olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes do que da última vez que eu me recordo. Não sei se é por causa da bela vida que ela anda levando, ou porque eu estou prestes a ter que ouvir um plano maluco vindo dela.

-SAM!- Isabella veio correndo e meu deu um abraço bem apertado, coisa típica dela.

-É ótimo te ver de novo, Bella!- disse, retribuindo o abraço

-Então é aí que você cuida de adolescentes chatos e ranhentos?- disse ela, olhando com curiosidade para um grupinho de garotas, todas falando muito alto e usando rosa.

-Infelizmente, sim...-disse dando um suspiro resignado

Bella, notando meu sofrimento me pegou e me colocou dentro do carro e logo estávamos indo em direção à sua casa.

-Sam, você vai adorar a minha idéia tenho certeza!

-Não sei não...- eu olhava meio desconfiada para ela

-Ahhhhh, Sam... Quando foi que alguma das minha idéia te deixou na mão?- ela me olhou de solasaio

-Quer me mesmo que eu responda? -Eu tinha uma sombrancelha arqueada

-Quero!

Fiz uma pose pensativa e pude ver a Bella me olhando com o canto dos olhos. Quando eu fiz uma cara vitoriosa, ela fez uma careta.

-Se lembra aquela vez em que você me arrastou para a geladeira do internado às 4:00 da manhã, porque queria sorvete? E quando não achamos, fomos ao frizzer procurar ficamos presas lá até de manhã, quando a governanta do lugar nos achou?

-Nem me lembre-Isabella ainda fazia uma careta- Eu tive que ouvir sermões intensos depois disso.

-E a vez que você me arrastou de novo até o vestiário masculino para vermos os caras do time de basquete trocando de roupa? Eu fiquei traumatizada depois daquilo!- Eu fiz uma cara de falsa escandalização

-Ahhhh... Não enxe, Sam! Você bem que gostou!- Bella deu uma risadinha

-Só não gostei da parte que nos pegaram...

-Aquilo foi culpa sua! Mandei você emagrecer!

-Como é que é, Isabella? Está me chamando de gorda?- Eu estava quase soltando o cinto e partindo para cima da Bella, quando ouvi a risada dela.

-Você sabe que é brincadeira, Sam. Suas caras quando eu falo que você está gorda, são hilárias! Eu devia ter uma câmera em momentos assim- Isabella deu uma gostosa risada ao ver a minha cara de contrariada.

-Pronto, Samzinha. Chegamos!

Isabella havia estacionada o carro em frente a uma bela casa de dois andares, com um grande jardim na frente, cheio daqueles gnomos de jardim e um pequeno cachorrinho olhando com curiosidade cada um deles.

-Uau... Essa é a sua casa?

-Não a casa da bruxa do João e Maria. Não está vendo o telhado de chocolate?-O tom irônico de Isabella foi o bastante para me fazer cair na risada

-Só você mesmo, Bella... Mas então... Eu estou curiosa sobre o plano! Você quer me deixar morrer de curiosidade?

-Posso pensar no seu caso...

Rindo, Isabella pegou a minha mão e me puxou para dentro de casa, seguidas pelo simpático cãozinho.

Era de Noite. E lá estava eu deitada em minha cama, pensando no plano estúpido que Isabella tinha pensado.

Flashback:

-Bom Sam. Vamos tratar dos negócios agora- Bella se atirou no sofá mais próximo enquanto eu me abstinha em olhar as fotos que estavam espalhadas pela casa.

-Ok... Qual é o seu brilhante plano?

Isabella se levantou e foi até a cadeira aonde ela havia deixado sua bolsa e de lá tirou uma pequena foto.

-Eu conheço o candidato ideal para você levar ao casamento! Ele é lindo, bem sucedido e solteiríssimo!- Bella ficava animada a cada palavra, enquanto eu sentia um calafrio percorrer a minha espinha.

-E onde está este candidato? Na barriga da mãe ainda?-meu nervosismo era evidente

-Não sua anta! Aqui está ele!- disse ela me mostrando a foto que ela tinha em mãos

Na foto haviam dois garotos, ambos de cabelos azuis e olhos azuis. Deveriam ter 9 anos e pareciam muito felizes.

-UMA CRIANÇA? ISABELLA MEWADONES VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? -Eu gritei fazendo Bella botar as mãos nos ouvidos

-Claro que não, Sam! Essa foto é antiga- Bella apontou para o primeiro garoto na foto, que usava uma camiseta vermelha e uma bermuda branca- Este é o Saga quando mais novo!

Olhei bem a foto. Nunca mais havia visto o Saga desde que ele e Bella haviam viajado para a Europa. Ele havia ido cuidar das filiais das empresas do falecido pai, na Inglaterra. Não devíamos ter mais que 18 ou 19 anos.

-E o outro quem é? O clone do Saga?- disse olhando o outro garoto da foto, que usava uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda branca.

-De uma certa forma sim. Este é Kanon o irmão gêmeo do Saga!

Fiquei de boca aberta diante da revelação. Irmão gêmeo? Como o Saga nunca contou isso nem pra Bella e nem pra mim? E olha que somos amigos a tempos!

-O que você quer dizer, então, é...

-Isso mesmo! Estou sugerindo que você leve o Kanon ao casamento!

Eu fiquei estática e olhei incrédula para Isabella:

-Bella, eu nem conheço ele!

-Isso não é problema, querida! Amanhã eu tenho um jantarzinho de negócios e os dois vão estar lá.- Isabella se virou e tirou um envelope azul de dentro da bolsa e me entregou.- E você também.

-Isabella Mewadones, você é louca!

Ao invés de retrucar e me mandar para bem longe, ela apenas riu e continuou dizendo:

-Às 8:00 eu e o Saga passamos na sua casa. Esteja pronta e com traje de gala!

Olhei o convite mais uma vez e dei um suspiro. Realmente Isabella Mewadones era louca.

Mas era essa loucura que iria me salvar. Pelo menos eu espero que me salve...

_**N.A: Cara eu me divirto fazendo as confusões dessas duas XD**_

_**A Isabella é meio louquinha mas é boa gente XD**_

_**E no próximo capítulo, teremos o casal se encontrando pela primeira vez e uma festa bem louca à vista \o/**_

_**Agora, respondendo aos comentários...**_

_**Naty-Chan50:**__ Huhuhu, é a minha função Naty XDD. Mas você não se lembrar do nome do seu ex-namorado japonês foi foda XD. Ta aí o segundo capítulo! Espero que goste!_

_**Sam:**__ Samzinha! Espero que tenha gostado de sua homenagem! Tá aí o segundo capítulo! Gostou da idéia da Isabella?_

_**OoO Princess Andromeda OoO:**__ Supimpa? Cara, a quanto tempo eu não escuto isso XDDDD. Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

_**July-chan:**__ Que bom que gostou! Epsero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou do primeiro!_

_**Pure-Petit Cat:**__ Viu? O plano maléfico da Isabella inclui me3smo um lindo, gostoso e bem sucedido Kanon XDDD. Espero que goste!_

_**Black Scorpio no Nyx:**__ Obrigada Nyx! Espero que goste do capítulo! Quanto ao nome do filme... Deve ser algum desses mesmo XD_

_Obrigada pelos comentários, niñas!_

_Beijos!_


	3. Finalmente o casal se conheçe!

**A procura de um acompanhante**

**por: Hitachiin Sayumi**

_Capítulo 03: Finalmente o casal se conheçe!_

Me olhei novamente no espelho tentando encontrar algum defeito em minha aparência. Não sou das mais vaidosas, mas aquele jantar da Isabella me deixava louca. E algo que me deixava mais louca ainda era aquele idéia estúpida dela. Como é que eu vou chegar em um cara que eu nunca vi na vida e fazer ele entrar de cabeça nesse plano?

A Bella só tem idéias estúpidas.

Me olhei no espelho novamente, ainda tentando achar algo ruim na minha aparência. O vestido longo negro que eu tinha desenterrado do fundo do armário ainda me servia perfeitamente. Meus cabelos quase sempre soltos, estavam presos em um coque meio frouxo, deixando algumas mechas caírem pelo meu rosto. Um sapato de salto alto, não muito apertado, uma fina gargantilha com o símbolo do meu signo, Capricórnio, em ouro, uma maquiagem leve nos olhos e um batom rosa nos lábios, completavam o conjunto. Realmente eu estava bonita.

Ouvi a campainha tocar. Dei uma última checada no visual e desci as escadas tão apressadamente quanto meus pés podiam me levar. Abri a porta e dei de cara com uma sorridente Isabella, vestida em um vestido verde, me sorrindo de um jeito, um tanto, psicótico, eu diria.

-SAM! Você está linda, garota!- Bella me disse assim que me observou minuciosamente de cima a baixo

-Obrigada. Você também está um arraso!

-Claro, eu que escolhi o vestido dela- disse uma voz grave atrás da Bella.

Assim que ela deu uma passinho pro lado eu pude ver o dono da voz. Cabelos azuis e olhos também azuis, um corpo escultural e um belo smoking preto.

Só podia ser o Saga mesmo. Ele fica atraente até mesmo de smoking. A Bella tem sorte mesmo. Logo saí do meu topor mental e fui cu,primenta-lo.

-Saga! Nossa, a quanto tempo! Você parece ótimo e com o mesmo impecável para roupas!

-Se não tivesse um bom gosto para roupas, não teria noivado com uma estilista, teria?- disse ele abraçando uam Bella meio corada, pela cintura.

-Não sei, nunca namorei um estilista pra saber- dissse eu dando uma pequena risada

-Gente, o papo está muito bom, mas eu ainda tenho um gêmeo para apresentar e uma festa para comandar- Bella pegou Saga pela mão e o conduziu para dentro do carro, enquanto eu me dirigia para a garagem. Como eu não sabia o local da festa, Bella disse que poderiam me guiar.

Essa festa prometia...

-Bella, tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo- disse Saga ao ajudar a noiva a sair de dentro do carro assim que chegaram ao clube onde seria realizada a festa de comemoração da nova coleção de outono/inverno da grife de Isabella.

-Vai sim, amore! Alguma vez já te desapontei- disse a loira, dando um beijo carinhoso no noivo.

-Você disse para ela que era um jantar de negócios!

-E não é uma mentira... Se bem que ela não imaginava um jantar nessa proporção...-disse Bella apontando para o enorme salão onde a comemoração seria realizada.

-Ela vai matar você quando souber- disse ele divertido

-Vai nada- Isabella deu uma piscadinha- Não quando conheçer o Kanon...

Isabella Mewadones é uma mulher morta! Eu achei que isso aqui era um jantar pequeno, e quando chego, é um lugar enorme e uma uma festa de inauguração!

Vi ela, lá longe conversando com algumas pessoas, de certo investidores. Ela não vai poder fugir de mim para sempre!

Eu fui até o barzinho e pedi uma dose de caipirinha. Sempre que eu fico nervosa, preciso beber alguma coisa com o MÍNIMO de álcool pra eu me aquietar.

Mas eu não fiquei muito tempo sozinha. Quando eu ia tomar um gole da minha preciso bebida, uma mão toca o meu ombro e eu olho para trás e me departo com um ser um pouco baixo, com uma cabeleira castanho-clara que vai até os olhos, olhinhos puxados característicos dos japoneses e vestida em um longo vestido vesmelho de frente única.

-Não cumprimenta mais as amigas, Samantha?- disse o ser de vermelho

Apesar de nos conhecermos a quase 12 anos, Kaori Suzuki não mudou nada, desde os tempos de colégio.

-Kakau? Você por aqui? Decidiu sair da sua terrinha e vir visiatr as velhas conhecidas? -eu praticamente saltei do banquinho onde estava sentada e dei um abraço nela.

-A Bella tem um poder persuasivo muito forte- disse a japonesa rindo.

Kaori Suzuki é filha de uma dos músicos mais queridos pela juvetude japonesa, Akira Suzuki, mais conhecido como Reita. Ele é baixista de uma banda, chamada Gazette, se eu bem me lembro. Mas Kaori sempre quis estudar em outro lugar que não fosse o Japão, por isso veio parar aqui na Grécia, com 7 anos de idade. E agora aos 19, está produzindo os Cds da banda do pai e tocando bateria em uma pequena banda.

-Acredite eu sei. Ela voltou a 4 dias e já virou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo!- disse eu dando um pequeno suspiro

-Ela me contou. E sabe de uma coisa... Acho que vou estar no casamento para ver como a coisa toda se desenrola...

-Como? Vai entrar de penetra? -Eu fiquei com uma caraincrédula. Kaori tinha 19 anos. Não era mais uma criança.

-Nãp sua tosca! Olha aqui!- ela me pegou pelo braço e foi me puxando pelo salão

-O que você acha que está fazendo sua louca?

-Argh! Deixa de ser chata Sam.

Quando paramos, estávamos na frente de um grego maravilhoso. Cabelos castanho escuros, olhos verdes, corpo escultural... E me lembrava vagamente alguém...

-Sam, esse é o meu namorado Aiolos. Aiolos, creio que você conheçe a Sam. Ela trabalha com o seu irmão e a Marin no colégio.

Droga! Sabia! Aiolos era o irmão mais velho do Aiolia. E se a Kakau estava namorando ele...

-É um prazer reve-la, Samantha- disse ele fazendo uma leve reverência para mim.

-Também é um prazer reve-lo, Aiolos. Achei que estivesse na Suíça, pelas coisas que o Aiolia fala.-arqueie uma sombrancelha ao ver a Kaori grudada no braço dele. Parece que ela está apaixonada mesmo!

-Sim, eu estava. Mas antes dei uma passada no Japão e lá conheci a Kaori- disse ele dando um sorriso

-Foi amor a primeira vista, Sam!

-Acredito... Amor é...

-Suicídio. Conheço essa sua frase a tempos!- Kaori revirou os olhos impaciente

-SAMANTHA LOTHUS! FINALMENTE ACHEI VOCÊ!- Isabella vinha gritando no meio da mulditão de pessoas

-Precisava gritar, Bella?-disse eu, em um tom cansado na voz

-Precisava. Rodei esse salão todo procurando você!- Bella estava com as mãos na contura me olhando com um olhar bravo

-Bella!-disse Kaori se soltando de Aiolos e abraçando a amiga loira

-Kakau! Que ótimo ver que veio!- Bella se virou para Kaori, a abraçando longa e demoradamente.

Quando essas duas estão juntas, não dá coisa que preste.

-Sam, eu quero que você conheça algumas pessoas. Vamos!- Bella se soltou de Kaori e foi me puxando entre a multidão de pessoas. Eu virei para trás e dei um rápido tchau e pude ver Kaori rindo feito uma louca, e o coitado do Aiolos com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

-Isabella Mewadones, considere-se uma mulher morta- falei entre os dentes para Bella

-Ah, Sam! Deixa de ser mala. De novo! Quero te apresentar ao seu futuro acompanhante!- disse ela toda animada

Eu fiquei apreensiva nesse momento. Aí caramba! Será que eu estou bonita? Será que ele vai gostar de mim?

Pera aí Eu tó agindo como uma adolescente que vai se encontrar com o primeiro namorado! Samantha Lothus se acalme... Ele é só um cara que vai ajudar você a ficar com a sua reputação intacta...

Quando eu saí dos meus devaneios, Bella tinha me soltado e estávamos na frente de dois gregos bellíssimos. Um era o Saga e o outro era idêntico a ele, mas com os cabelos em um tom mais escuro, mas os mesmo olhos verdes do Saga.

Eu fiquei sem fala durante alguns minutos, apenas admirando aquele deus grego na minha frente. Mas como sempre a Bella, tem o dom de me tirar dos meus devaneios...

-Kanon, essa é a Samatha. Sam, este é o Kanon, irmão gêmeo do Saga- disse Bella, fazendo as apresentações

-É um prazer conhece-la, Samantha- disse ele estedendo a mão

-É-é um prazer conhece-lo também, Kanon. Mas por favor, me chame de Sam- eu estendi a minha mão também e apertei a dele. A mão dele é quente e macia...

Aí meu Deus! Como eu vou convencer um deu grego desses, a me ajudar?

_**N.A: Gente amada da Farroupilha :P**_

_**Olha aí o capítulo 3 \o/**_

_**Finalmente nosso casal se conheçeu XD. E pra explicar sobre o plano...**_

_**Adorei os comentários e vou responder eles por e-mail XDDDD**_

_**Beijos!**_

__


	4. E ele vai aceitar?

**A procura de um acompanhante**

**por: Hitachiin Sayumi**

_Capítulo 04: Ele vai aceitar?_

Eu fiquei fazendo companhia a Kaori enquanto Aiolos ia falar com algumas pessoas. Kakau estava empenhanda a me dar apoio moral, mas não estava dando certo. Como é que um homem daqueles ia aceitar ajudar, uma professora simples e sem graça como eu, enquanto ele podia estar com mulheres muito mais bem sucedidas e sem contar mais bonitas. Eu disse isso para a Kaori e ela simplesmente caiu na risada.

-Qual é a graça, Kakau? - perguntei olhando com curiosidade para ela

-Ah Sam, fala sério! Aquelas mulheres só tem maquiagem, roupas caras e vontade de pegar o empresário mais rico e bonito que elas acham, pra poder torrar o dinheiro dele!

-Credo Kaori... Não precisa ser tão drástica assim... - falei com uma gota enorme na cabeça e com os olhos arregalados

-Verdade! O que aquelas mulheres usam de maquiagem é impressionante! Mas você não precisa - ela deu tapinhas nas minhas bochechas - Você é bela naturalmente, Sam. O problema é que você não sabe se valorizar!

-Ei! - eu exclamei indignada. Mas o duro era que isso, era meio que... uhm... verdade verdadeira

Mas não era por falta de vontade. Era porque o tempo não permitia. Eu podia acordar mais cedo e me maquiar, que nem a Shina faz todo o dia. Mas caramba... Eu já tinha que acordar cedo! Se eu acordasse mais cedo ainda, ia dormir no meio da classe! Quem pensa que vida de professor é mole, está redondamente enganado...

-O que você achou do seu futuro acompanhante, Sam?

Eu senti que o meu rosto estava ficando quente, muito quente...

-Ahm...Errr...Ahm...Bem...Ahm...

-QUER FORMAR UMA FRASE COMPLETA? - Bella gritou no meu ouvido, me fazendo dar um salto da cadeira onde eu estava sentada

-ISABELLA! - Dei um grito, sentindo meu coração quase sair do peito

Bella deu um sorrisinho inocente, e devo admitir que senti uma incontrolável vontade de socar a cara dela

-Quer me deixar surda, mulher?

-Pretendia, mas como o plano não deu certo... Vim trazer um recado... - Bella falou ainda com aquela carinha inocente dela

-Recado? Virou pombo correio agora é? - Kaori ria enquanto falava

-Parece bem mais fácil que ser estilita - Isabella deu um suspiro fingido, enquanto Kakau ria mais ainda, e eu não aguentando começei a rir um pouco

-Tá Bella... Me diga, qual o recado?

-Ah é... Bom o seu Romeu está te esperando no bar, pra vocês conversarem - Isabella respondeu, fazendo uma carinha pensativa

-Romeu? Que Romeu, sua louca? - perguntei sentindo uma grande confusão

Kaori figindo um desmaio, disse:

-O seu Romeu de longos cabelos azuis e olhos verdes...

-E uma voz grossa e um corpo l-i-n-d-o!

Droga... Senti que estava corando de novo!

-O-O Kanon q--que-que-quer falar comigo? - foi impossível não gaguejar

E também foi impossível para minhas amigas controlarem os risos

-Aí Sam! Vai lá falar com ele...

-E procure não gaguejar! - Kaori estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir

Levantei e lançei um olhar raivoso as garotas antes de sair dali a passos firmes indo falar com Kanon. Quer dizer... Ele só vai me fazer não pagar um grande mico no casamento da Marin e depois, nunca mais vamos nos ver, certo?

Tá essa última parte foi muito deprimente

-Kanon... - chamei ele baixinho ao me sentar oa seu lado no bar

-Sam! Que bom que está aqui! - ele se virou para mim e sorriu. Fala sério, como alguém consegue ter dentes tão branquinhos e perfeitos?

-Bella me avisou que você queria falar comigo... - não consegui desviar os olhos dele! Droga! Porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

-Sim. Bom eu queria lhe avisar que aceito ser seu acompanhante neste casamento que você vai ir - Kanon falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando eles desarrumados, mas aquilo não ficava feio nele. Não! Ele ficava mais bonito ainda...

Droga! Estou agindo como uma adolescente de novo! Sam... Se controla garota...

-Sério? Nossa! Obrigada! Você não sabe como isso é imporante para mim! - exclamei sem conseguir conter minha felicidade e parecendo uma criança de 5 anos que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo que desejava a dias

-Não sei mesmo - ele sorriu de novo... - Então o que me diz de eu leva-la para almoçar, amanhã? Já estava indo embora, pois tinha um outro compromisso...

-Almoçar? Claro! Mas espero que não se importe em me pegar no meu local de trabalho... Amanhã são as provas de recuperação do pessoal e eu vou ficar de supervisora - Não consegui conter o suspiro desanimado que saiu dos meus lábios

-Claro que não! Bom, me diga. Em que escola você dá aulas?

-Ahm... Bom é no Instituto Santa Athena...

-Nossa... Você realmente deve ser uma ótima professora. Soube que eles só admitem os melhores lá!

-Bem... Não é para tanto - Era a primeira vez que alguém me elogiava por ser professora...

-Bom Sam... Desculpe não poder ficar mais, mas eu realmente tenho que ir... Marquei um jantar de negócios com um importante acionista da empresa... - disse ele se levantando e me olhando

-Não tem problema, Kanon! Sei que conversaremos mais amanhã. - Dei ol melhor sorriso que consegui

-Com certeza! Pego você amanhã então, ok - ele já estava se virando para ir embora, mas ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha e depois saiu porta afora

Eu toquei na bochecha beijada, sentindo meu rosto esquentar pela terceira vez. Quem sabe eu finalemnte encontrei o meu Romeu mesmo?

_**N.A: Hi Hi pessoas :)**_

_**Desculpem a demora enooooooooooooooorme pra postar, mas as musas me deixaram na mão ç.ç**_

_**Vacas ¬¬'**_

_**Bom, mas eu sentei e escrevi esse capítulo curtinho . **_

_**Mas pra compensar eu faço um maior na próxima :D**_

_**Arigatou pelos comentários .**_

_**Vocês me deixam, mega feliz com eles .**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo**_

_**\o**_


End file.
